Mercury's Daughter
by RenaYumi
Summary: Rini isn't the ony child to be raised in the spotlight of the Crystal Palace. To be the child, the daughter, of a Sailor Scout comes with much responsibilty, and a few perks. R
1. To Trick A Sailor Scout

**Mercury's Daughter**

**Chapter One: Tricking A Sailor Scout**

A/n: Hello! This is my first posted Sailor Moon fic; it's not my first story by a long shot though. This story, incase you didn't know yet, is future set in Crystal Tokyo. Things will be brought to further details in later chapters, this is really just an intro. Enjoy and R&R.

Dedication: For Jeni, for giving me slightly crazy theories that made me smile, and for making me feel like I'm not a complete failure at life. Also to my beta, Tina. Thanks Dolly.

* * *

"**D**o you _insist _on calling her 'Little Mercury,' Mina?" Amy folded her arms over her stomach. People talking to her stomach was really starting to weird the genius out. Mina beamed as she stood up.

"You don't have a name picked out yet. 'Little Mercury' is fitting."

"'Little Mercury' is not an optional name." At four months, Amy's extremely flat stomach was just barely showing the bulge of the baby.

"Even as a nickname?"

"_Mina_..." Amy rubbed her temples.

"That's a great name! You should name her 'Mina'!"

"We're not naming the baby 'Mina.'" Exasperated with the blonde sailor, Mercury chose to let her ramble off reasons as to why 'Mina' was the perfect name for the baby while she carefully eyed the sandwich Lita had bribed her away from her work station with. She thought about the commercials from the twenty-first century for a brief second. The 'Having a Baby Changes Everything' ones.

'Very true,' she decided. Any other day there was no way that a sandwich, made by Lita with all her favorites or not, could lure her out of her work station in the security Red Room all the way in the basement, and up into the living room on the second floor with Mina. She blamed this whole-heartedly on the baby. Mina had flicked on the television on the wall in front of them when Amy came back to her conscious mind.

"Have you seen Serenity by any chance?" she asked. Mina swished the water in her glass around for a second as she watched the latest 'breaking news.'

"I think I saw her and Endymion in the conference room with Pluto." Mercury finished her sandwich.

"Right. They're trying to solve that energy issue with Crystal Tokyo's outer wall." She remembered that briefing. Serenity had been late, Rini had cried nearly the entire time, Greg had sat in as a representative from the advisory board, and halfway into briefing the baby had started kicking. This wouldn't have been made such a big deal if she wasn't only four months along. After the briefing she immediately checked herself into the medical wing for a full work up. All tests showed the baby's development was completely normal and it could quite possibly have been the baby's powers surfacing and not a kick at all. This, however, did not stop her from giving Greg strange hand signals across the table to silently convey her excitement, earning her strange glances from the outer scouts and Greg himself. Endymion thought the briefing went quite well for a change.

The scouts were older, smarter, stronger, and taller now. However, they were _not_, by any means, more mature or organized. The Crystal Alliance was fairly new; still a baby, really. It was February of 3013 - the Alliance was only 4 years old. Watching Neo Queen Serenity, Amy wondered how Queen Serenity did it the first time around. She raised their Serena, and the Silver Alliance, all while remaining graceful and in control. Anytime she mentioned this to the outer scouts, namely Neptune, but all of them really, they smirked and laughed to themselves. Being the first inner scouts must have been an interesting ride.

"Lita and Raye bribed you into keeping me away from Red Room, didn't they?" Her pregnancy had not slowed her wit. At all. Mina looked flustered.

"Well… uh.. You see… it's like this." She rubbed the back of her neck, grinning like an idiot at the girl.

"That's what I thought," Amy sighed. She stood up from the couch. "I'm going to go find Serenity and see if she's done with her meeting." Venus waved. Amy crossed the room and walked out into the hall.

The Crystal Palace was anything but small. The people had gone out of their way to rebuild the city; along with the city they built a palace fit for a queen. Or, well, a soon-to-be queen and her court. And Endymion, of course. Raye was absolutely embarrassed by its size. The first day they had walked through the construction site, she laughed bitterly and asked if the palace included its own bowling alley. The crew said they could build her one if she wanted. Mortified, she bought the entire crew coffee and doughnuts the next morning. Tokyo had welcomed the scouts with open arms after Serenity awakened the Earth from the Great Darkness. No one was really prepared for them when the time came, but in truth, they weren't as prepared as they thought they were either.

A thousand-year nap hadn't done Serenity a bit of good to prepare herself for what she had known she would do from the day she found out she was the princess. Somehow between her, Endymion, and the scouts, they'd been able to keep peace for the most part. Their biggest worry was dirty diapers and keeping the wall up around the ever unstable Crystal Tokyo.

Amy reached the main floor via the main stairwell. Serenity loved the main stairwell, and Amy had a secret sweet spot for it herself. Huge white pillars reached from the floor to the 40 foot vaulted ceilings. White marble railings were carved in roses and vines, twisting all the way from the second floor to the first, opening up into the main entrance. Mercury's heels clicked off the polished marble floor, echoing though the empty hallway. An empty hall was unusual for the palace, but it was refreshing for the girl.

"Mercury! Quick, we're hiding from Luna!" The scout barely had time to turn before her queen, shoes in hand, was dragging her by the arm.

"Serenity! What are we doing?" she laughed. The blonde's eyes searched the side hall and they scurried off.

"Endy has Rini, and Luna wants me to talk to officials from Europe tomorrow. Tomorrow is my mini-vacation that Luna and Endy have been promising me for two years. I've been talking to officials all month. Walk out to the rose gardens with me?" Amy rolled her eyes, arm still locked with her queen's.

"Serenity, the girls tricked me out of Red Room rotation three hours early." Serenity laughed nervously as they walked out the doors into the cool air.

"Oh... Really?"

"Serena." Mercury's voice was dry.

"You needed a break! At least, that baby did."

"Serenity, the baby isn't doing any work, she-"

"Stop thinking like a doctor, start thinking like a mother." The bluenette blushed, cut off before she could start explaining the lack of strain her light mental work put on the baby.

"They tricked me," she argued childishly.

"By order of the queen. Have you and Greg decided on a name yet?"

"Not you, too! Mina just did the same thing!" She decided to ignore the first part.

"Is she still calling her 'Little Mercury'?" The entire palace cringed collectively, or giggled every time the Venus scout's voice rang out with the pet name. The poor child would have identity issues of walking in her mother's impossible footsteps and probably end up committed by age nine. But hey, it could be the palace's first scandal!

"Yes."

"You need a name, and fast."

"I'm well aware." The name game with Greg wasn't much easier than it was with Mina. They had very different ideas and couldn't find a name they agreed on just yet.

"How's Greg adjusting?" The long time friends sat on the circle bench in the middle of the garden. Serenity dropped her white heels onto the brick walkway, glancing at the floor-to-ceiling windows that lined the garden. Artemis went sprinting past, probably out looking for her. He failed to glance their way and Serenity squealed in success.

"He's excited about the baby. Though he wants me to take leave and move into the apartment until after she's born." There was no way Sailor Mercury would give up her position on Serenity's court or as Chief of Medicine. Being pregnant hadn't affected her so far, and as long as she could perform her duties she would remain active as both. She had, however, given up patrol and response duties, by choice, the day she found out. Serenity frowned.

"You are so much more graceful pregnant than I was." Amy's first thought was the fact that she was more graceful period, but she controlled herself from saying so.

"Rini was a very stubborn pregnancy." She nodded at the statement to emphasize. Sometimes being a doctor made it easier to lie to the younger girl about her pregnancy. Serenity's was completely normal, but this was still their Serena they were talking about.

"Still!" The girl lost her composure as queen and reverted back to the whiny teenager Amy grew up with. She tried not to smile too largely.

"How is Endymion doing with Rini?" Serenity perked up.

"This is Darien and Rini we're talking about. She is such a daddy's girl, it's not even funny. They're off bonding right now." Amy chuckled. "Oh! I forgot I was supposed to remember because Pluto won't tell me. Is the baby going to be like Rini? I mean, power-wise? I know you said some power surfaced, but have you found out if she'll carry Mercury blood thick enough to be a scout?" Amy shrugged, eyes picking up a spark.

"Not yet, but I suspect. Honestly, part of me really wants her to develop fully. That's totally irrational and irresponsible and I shouldn't want that for her, I know. It's dangerous." The blonde nodded.

"It's also a family trait, like blue eyes." Amy stared at the girl.

"I guess." Serenity kicked her feet, pulling her dress up a little so it wouldn't rest on the ground.

"Think of it this way; she'll be able to defend herself right? Right! So it'll be great. Are you going to raise her in the palace?" Mercury laughed.

"Of course! She'll have a room at the apartment but we have every intention of raising her here with Rini." Amy's communicator went off from her astro-space before Serenity had the chance to squeal again. She took it out, opening the top to reveal Luna's face.

"Hello, Luna."

"I know you're with her. Tell her if she's not back here in five minutes, she'll never get another vacation." Serenity groaned.

"I'm _coming_ Luna, give it a rest!" she said dramatically, slipping her shoes back on. Amy winked at the guardian before putting her communicator back.

"Well, Serenity," she said in her most formal, official voice. "I will see you after your mini-vacation. The palace will be running smoothly with Pluto and I running all operations. Enjoy yourself." She gave a mock bow to her superior.

"Thanks, Amy!" Serenity hugged her tightly before darting off back into the palace. Amy smiled, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Well, Little One, why don't we go and find your father? Yeah, that's a good idea." She started back into the palace as the baby kicked. "Yes, ice cream is a wonderful idea, as well. Glad we thought of it."


	2. Counting Down

**Mercury's Daughter**

**Chapter Two: Counting Down**

A/n: Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block really got the best of me. Hopefully things will be running smoothly now. Here's chapter two!

Dedication: For Kat, for putting up with my crap in the middle of the night and then demanding me to bed. Thanks girly.

For The Rest: Enjoy! R&R

* * *

**A**my had taken to telling her fellow scouts she was 'two and a half years pregnant' as she entered her eighth month of pregnancy. After much begging and pleading with the extremely hormonal scout, Serenity had finally ordered that Mercury take maternity leave. A pregnant scout was easy on no one. 

Amy had become rather annoyed herself; her birth sign had started showing itself at random moments of the day due to the baby's short attention span with her own powers. At seven months, she had shown full Mercury power. Amy had never been more sarcastic in her life than when Greg asked if she was excited about their new scout.

So, a week into her eighth month, despite much protesting and fit-throwing, Amy had moved into the apartment with Greg for the remainder of her pregnancy, much to the palace's relief. Raye had requested the locks be changed at once the day she left, only earning a half-hearted glare from the rest of the scouts.

The palace running smoothly, even without Amy coordinating everything. Posts had tentatively been reassigned to make up for the short staff, and the medical wing had called in some extra help while their Chief of Medicine was out. Serenity and Pluto had things under control in the palace, while Endymion was handling all the business with foreign officials until things were back to normal. Despite the face she put on for husband, Serenity wasn't all the upset to be leaving him to do it alone, while she sat in the comfort of her own office and handled business out of the public eye.

Serenity loved her office. The large windows looked out into the rose garden and across into the main walkway. It was just big enough without being a waste of space. The walls were painted a light blue with pink picture frames taking up nearly an entire wall. There was a brown leather couch and a coffee table next to the floor-to-ceiling windows for small lunches or early morning duty meetings. The desk in the middle was a large 'L'-shaped top with her laptop on one side and a pile of paperwork on the other. There were two chairs in front of the desk for the scouts at various times of the day. _Her_ chair was probably her prized possession in the room, bought as a joke from the girls from a birthday present the year before. It was pink, overstuffed, and covered in sparkles. She'd live in that chair given the opportunity. Needless to say, her office was her favorite place to work. If Serenity couldn't be found anywhere on the palace grounds, her office where she would be.

"Serenity? I have your status report." The queen perked up instantly, quickly choosing a more lady like position to sit, pushing aside a large mound of paperwork.

"Pluto! Do come in! Good news? Tell me... We're six days ahead of schedule, right?" The older scout smiled as she entered. The younger girl took a second to envy her effortless gracefulness as she crossed the room before smiling again. Pluto seated herself across from her queen.

"Maybe not six days," she laughed playfully. "But we are managing to keep up. As far as posts go, Neptune and Jupiter are in Red Room running the monitoring, Endymion is sorting out a misunderstanding with Egypt, Uranus is on patrol out by the outer wall, Mars is running new scenarios in the training room's generator and..." Her eyes scanned the paper in the folder in front of her. "Oh yes, Venus. She said to tell you she needs to go into the city. Something about being out of paint." She tried to look serious and smother the chuckle gathering her chest. Serenity groaned.

"I should have never put her in charge of the nursery. Luna and Artimis? The medical wing?"

"Artimis is with Venus, and Luna is overseeing things with the King. As for the medical wing, it's a bit tight, but Dr. Owens is supervising, and Dr. Montail has the nightshift. You should also know that Mercury has called in to check on things at least six times today."

"I know. I had to turn my communicator off just to finish the paperwork from the agreement with Turkey." Pluto nodded with sympathy as she handed the report over.

"How is Small Lady?"

"Asleep. Endy finally got her to take a nap about forty minutes ago. She's quite the handful; she has a new favorite game. She screams until her birth sign lights up four city blocks, laughs as it fades, and then does it again." The queen rolled her eyes.

"Ah, a princess with a sense of humor." Pluto stood up. "My queen, I must return to my post. Anything else you need done?" Serenity shuffled some more papers around.

"Nothing that can't be put off until the last minute," she teased cheerfully. "Thank you, Pluto. I'm not sure what I'd do without you."

"It is my honor, Serenity." Pluto let herself out, feeling slightly less rushed than before she had gone in.

"Pluto?!" The time scout stopped mid-step.

"Yes, Venus?" The blonde came bounding down the hall, a cheery smile plastered to her face.

"I need another opinion. I'm doing the Little Mercury's room in blue and pink. Should the main walls be pink with blue trim? Or blue with pink trim?" Pluto blinked. This was _not_ in the job description.

"Uhm, I don't believe I'm the person to decide that." The Venus scout heaved a sigh.

"Artimis says pink walls and I say blue. I mean, Mercury _is _her power source. Mercury, blue? It's fitting right?" Pluto shifted uncomfortably as Artimis rounded the corner.

"I thought blue was for boys?"

"That's what I tried to tell her!"

"Cram it Artimis!" The guardian growled, sitting on the ground next to her.

"Pink walls, blue trim. Serenity approved the trip for the paint, I've got to get to the medical wing." The older girl scurried past the younger girl. "Keep an eye on her, Artimis," she whispered to the cat. He nodded miserably. The time scout moved on to avoid any further random questions.

"Majority rules," Venus sighed. "I'm going to go change into civilian clothes and then we'll go get paint. Saturn should be out of classes; ask her if she wants to come with us, okay?" The girl ran toward the housing wing, leaving her guardian in the dust.

**__**

MDMDMDMDMD

Amy stuck her head around the corner, quickly searching for Greg. Her husband was nowhere in sight.

"Greg?!" she whined rather out of character. _'He must still be out looking for coffee ice cream. Useless.'_ She sighed to herself and moved back to the couch. She took her communicator from the coffee table and eyed the message icon. Zero new messages. She groaned, pressing the call button for Serenity. The line didn't go though. "Serenity! This is an emergency line!" the Mercury scout hissed.

"Amy? Did you want chocolate with your ice cream?" Distraction set in and the communicator was abandoned on the couch.

"Yes please!" Greg sighed in amusement. Just _one_ more month.


	3. Alert The Media

**Mercury's Daughter**

**Chapter Three: Alert The Media**

A/n: Another long wait; I'm terrible, I know! I have a new beta now, Fireblade, and she's fantastic and makes my life so much easier. Things are up and running now! No worries!

Dedication: To my beta, Fireblade; to Kat, welcome home! And to Jeni, thanks for all your help, Jeni.

* * *

"Come on, Amy. One more good push." Mercury gripped Greg's hand even tighter. He faked a smiled through the lack of blood he now had in his arm as he brushed sweat soaked bangs out of his wives eyes.

"You're doing great, Ames." The girl glared at him, struggling to catch her breath. The room bustled around her with her friends crowded in the already cramped room. Doctors were on hand for the new baby and a million nurses doing a million different things.

Amy screamed in pain for the umpteenth time. A fleeting rational thought hit her as Serenity grabbed her other hand; the birthing process was so much easier from the doctor's end that she was used to.

"What were… we thinking_?" she squeaked weakly. _

"Come on, Amy. Ready?" The doctor fought for her attention again. "One more push." Amy pushed, nails digging into Serenity and Greg until she was sure they would bleed at any second. Finally, for a moment, the room went silent. A second later a child's cry filled the room.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

**A**my laughed at herself, wiping away a stray tear.

"Oh, you guys. I promised I was not going to be one of _those_ mothers." She handed the cooing infant in her arms to her husband, whose face was plastered with an ear to ear smile. Stepping into the nursery, the girl lost her breath. "It's beautiful! You didn't have to do this at all." The walls were a soft pink with baby blue trim, the furniture was solid white and so were the flowing white drapes that had been tied back with baby blue satin ribbons.

"Of course we did," Raye smiled. "How else do you think we managed to keep Mina away from the baby shower planning?" Mina stuck her tongue out at the Mars scout before sitting in the bay window that overlooked the palace entrance. As she sunk into the white pillow, Artimis joined her. Amy stood at the center of a circular blue rug in the middle of the room as she took in every last detail, eyes drinking in the large nursery that had been put together in secret while she was living at the apartment.

"Girls…" More tears threatened to fall. Serenity wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you know how many gifts came in after the shower? Hundreds, Amy, hundreds! They're _still _coming in." She motioned to the wall where shelves were filled with stuffed animals and then to the closet that was packed full of little pink dresses and baby clothes.

"Hundreds? Serenity, she's only one baby. She couldn't possibly need--"

"Exactly why we took the liberty of taking half of it and donating it. We figured you probably wouldn't object. I mean, do you really need eleven blenders?" Lita smiled from the doorway, regaining her composure after fawning over the baby in Greg's arms. "Or six hundred onesies for that matter? Oh, the lifetime supply of diapers is nice though. A lot of the clothing went to the maternity ward. Especially the boys clothing, considering you have enough dresses for an army of babies."

"Oh! Wonderful, wonderful." Amy nodded to herself, happiness bubbling over inside her. "That's a perfect Idea." She took a deep breath trying to take it all in. Her eyes wandered to a small clock hanging above the crib. She sighed and reached into her astro-space. Her henshin stick appeared in her palm. "We probably should get ready for the press conference. We're already running behind and the reporters are spilling into the street." The scouts groaned. Amy took one last glace at the nursery before retreating into the hall with Greg, squeezing his arm excitedly. She pressed a soft kiss to the gurgling infant's cheek.

"Nothing's changed since before the darkness; everyone's still looking for a story whenever, wherever they can get it." Raye echoed her sighed, retrieving her own henshin. The others followed suit. Serenity bounded out of the room and into the hallway, peaceful smile replaced with an overly excited one.

"I'll meet you all in the conference room. I have to go locate my husband and my daughter. Oh, Amy! I'm so excited for you." She squealed, hugging her friend quickly before taking off as gracefully as possible down the hall. The girls giggled, waiting for her to trip. They were nearly surprised to find she actually made it down the entire corridor without one misplaced step.

"Well, are we ready?" Mina spun her henshin stick in her palm.

**__**

MDMDMDMDMD

"Miss Mercury! Miss Mercury!"

"Miss Mercury, over here!" Camera flashes filled the over crowded room, making Sailor Mercury, finally back in uniform, dizzy behind the table she sat at. She was joined by Serenity, Endymion, the rest of the scouts, and Tabitha, in her father's arms.

"Miss Mercury! What's her name?"

"Miss Mercury! Miss Mercury! Will you be having any more children?"

"Whose last name will she take?" Sailor Mercury smiled leaning into the microphone.

"We'd love to answer all your questions, but I believe a little order would make things run much smoother." The room quieted, but the cameras did not. Greg smiled, baby still in his arms.

"We'd like to present Tabitha Grace Ryo. Obviously, she will be taking my last name."

"She was born at seven in the morning on July twenty-eighth," Amy added. There was another uproar as everyone fought for the first question, but one glare from Sailor Mars had them back in order.

"You. Yes?"

"Will Baby Tabitha be living in the Crystal Palace?" Pen in hand, a young reporter looked on eagerly to Sailor Mercury.

"Yes, Tabitha has a nursery here along with a room at our city apartment. We have every intention of raising her here."

"With Serenity and Endymion's daughter?"

"Yes. Next question?" Amy felt her confidence about the press conference rise a bit with the first easy question.

"Do you plan on continuing your work as a Sailor Scout or will you be taking a break to raise your daughter?" Mercury blinked. The idea hadn't even struck her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, glancing down the table at Serenity, who offered a small smile as reassurance.

"M-My first loyalty is to the royal family and my post. I'll continue my work while raising Tabitha." Greg noticed her stumbling and moved in for the save.

"I, on the other hand, will be playing Mr. Mom. Mercury's duties are very demanding." The comment earned a few laughs. "Next question?"

"What schools are you looking into for Tabitha?" Mercury laughed.

"I think it's a little soon, but probably just the local public schools." There was a hum in the room.

"Don't you worry about the popularity from living at the palace and being the daughter of a Sailor Scout and a highly regarded political figure on the advisory board being a distraction to her schooling?" The girl was flustered; Mars rolled her eyes, despising press conferences with every fiber of her being.

"Education is extremely important. We won't allow anything to take away from that, but she does deserve the chance to interact with other children her own age in a school setting. We've already decided against the idea of private tutors, as well." Mercury tried her best to smile positively at her own answer. Next to her, Tabitha was getting fussy.

"Here," she whispered, taking the baby and cradling against her shoulder. "It's my turn to hold her, anyway." The next question caught the scouts off guard as a report from the back raised his voice.

"Don't you worry that she'll be a target of an attack?" Indignant, Sailor Jupiter's jaw fell open. Aware of her expression, she quickly corrected herself, clutching her fists in her lap. Her and Venus shared a look of disgust. The question set off the press, questions continuing off of that one like wildfire.

"Well, of course we _worry_--"

"What is the palace doing to secure the safety of Princess Serenity and Tabitha?" Serenity stood up this time, mouth agape, only to be pulled back down by Endymion before anyone took notice.

"The palace is absol--"

"Don't you think it's irresponsible to expose innocent children to this kind of danger?"

"I--"

"What if Tabitha chooses to follow in your footsteps as a Sailor Scout, Mercury? Or do you worry she'll rebel?"

"Will the children be brought up with constant security? Where's their freedom to be individuals?"

"Miss Mercury! Is it true Tabitha will be a scout? Is that a lifestyle you're willing to let her experience after the danger you've faced yourself?" By this time, Tabitha was crying from the noise, Sailor Mercury was looking from reporter to reporter frantically, and Serenity and Endymion looked annoyed with the accusations. Mars took to her feet, slamming her hands onto the table.

"Silence! I will have absolute _silence!_" The reporters and camera flashes stopped for an instant. "This is not a zoo, it's a press conference. The next to speak out of turn will be thrown out, and I do mean _thrown_ out." She stayed on her feet for a moment. "Next _question._"

"Miss Mercury, do you really think it wise to have Tabitha in front of the press in such an open hall type of meeting?" The question sent the press buzzing again.

"That's enough! Everyone here was thoroughly screened and hand selected by our security team to sit in on the press conference. We are perfectly capable of protecting our daughter. No more questions, _thank you._" Greg stood, eyes narrowed at the reporters, leading his wife down from the small platform and immediately out the door in the company of Sailor Venus. The others followed close behind, visibly caught off guard by the onslaught of questions.

**__**

MDMDMDMDMD

Serenity slammed her office door. It made her feel slightly better, so she opened it casually before slamming it once more.

"Better now, dear?" Endymion asked from her desk. She spun and faced the room. Mercury had put Tabitha in the playpen Serenity had for Rini and was sitting on one of the couches, face in her hands. Greg sat stiffly besides her. Jupiter and Mars sat in the chairs in front of Serenity's desk where Endymion was sitting, and Venus was perched on the edge of the desk. Pluto had joined the group and was standing quietly against the wall.

"Excuse my language, but what the _hell_ was that?! Pluto, wasn't there a list of approved questions or something? That was possibly the worst press conference of all time; that includes the first time the outer wall failed and we were accused of _sabotage_. Bad press, no _terrible_ press, over an infant? What _happened?_" The usually good humored queen was red faced with anger.

"No, Serenity. After your press conference we thought it was safe to--" Pluto started. Serenity cut her off.

"Safe? Safe! That was a disaster!" Tabitha fussed a bit at the noise. The blonde queen sighed. "I'm sorry… Amy are you alright?" The Mercury scout looked up, eyes puffy with tears, but with a dry look on her face.

"Maybe if you let me slam the door this time," she croaked. Greg wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Have at!" Serenity motioned towards the doors. Mars huffed, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Why don't you let me take care of those reporters?"

"Raye!" Endymion nearly screeched.

"I agree with Mars," Jupiter added. Venus nodded.

"Third."

"Not you, too," Serenity sighed. Tabitha let out a loud wail. Greg shrugged from the couch.

"I guess Tabby agrees." The infant cried louder until all eyes were on her. Mercury stood up and moved to the side of the playpen.

"Uh….oh…" She stopped dead mid-step. "Uhm, Pluto? Is this _suppose _to happen?" Tabitha was now screeching from being ignored by her mother, birth sign shining a deep aqua blue on her forehead. The eldest scout nodded.

"It seems to be common in Small Lady, also. As was it with Queen Serenity when she was growing up on the moon." Mercury stared at her like she had sprouted another head.

"Really," she said dryly. Pluto nodded. "Well, I guess that--" Tabitha let out a final wail, cutting her mother's statement off. Her birth sign lit up brighter and, in less than an instant, the playpen and the surrounding carpet was soaked in cold water. Tabitha giggled. Mercury looked down at her wet shoes and then to the shocked faces of her friends. "I suppose this is normal also?" Serenity turned back to the door, opening it quietly and letting herself out. The group winced as she turned into the hallway, slamming the door behind her. There was a brief silence before Endymion spoke.

"It could have been worse," he assured the group. "She could have--" Before he could finished his statement, Serenity screamed in frustration from the hallway. Endymion sighed.

"Never mind." Tabitha gurgled happily as the last bit of water dripped from the playpen.


End file.
